The End Is Where We Begin
by RainbowKissez101
Summary: The continued Sequels of You Should've Killed Me When You Had The Chance, Val still not kill by the fever and struggles to keep her humanity intact. Now with the responsibly and pressure in keeping the group and those she loves safe from the world of the dead, does she got what it takes to woop ass or will she get herself kill or turn into those flesh eating monkeys.


**Summary: The continued Sequels of You Should've Killed Me When You Had The Chance, Val still not kill by the fever and struggles to keep her humanity intact. Now with the responsibly and pressure in keeping the group and those she loves safe from the world of the dead, does she got what it takes to woop ass or will she get herself kill or turn into those flesh eating monkeys.  
**

**Rate:** **M (for language and etc)  
**

_A/N: **The series is going to be slightly different now that Val still in the picture. Don't worry i won't mess with the story line lol**_

* * *

Episode 01: Seed; Chapter 0ne: Fever

_Introduction_

Rick, T-Dog and Daryl entered an abandon house, killing three walkers in the progress. Carl joins them, just incase they needed someone to watch their backs.

They check the kitchen, living room and other areas where walkers could get too. Carl finds a wilting female walker in one of the rooms. He shoots it in the head without even blinking.

Glenn and Maggie enter the house. Helping Rick and Carl search.

Daryl goes upstairs to find anymore. As he pushes the door open, he found a owl on the back of a rocking chair. Then he shoots it.

{click}

Rick gives out the signal: the coast was clear, so it was safe to go inside.

Carol was the first to enter, then Beth, Lori and Hershel carrying Val. Rick glances at her, saw her fever gotten worst just by the looks of it. He closes the door before joining the rest of the group.

Hershel was letting Val down with Rick's help. She had a blanket over her shoulder because she was freezing since she gotten sick again. Ever since the bite, it was very easy for her to get ill. Usually it'll last seven to ten days, but it's been over that. They lost count after the eleventh day. And it seems she keeps on getting worst.

She was about to cough but silence it was the blanket. Rick covers her mouth up with his hand. Just incase it was too loud. She looks at him with droopy eyes.

Rick gestures to be quite.

Val nods.

He peeks outside while everyone settles in for the night.

Carl walks in with a can of dog food in his hands. He opens it was a can opener. Everyone watches him do this.

They haven't eaten properly in weeks and that was catching up to all of them now.

Rick takes the can of dog food away from his son and throwing it. Making a loud crashing noise.

He looks at all of them and they didn't acknowledge it. Just kept quiet and stayed put.

Until Val picked up a decaying scenting. Just then T-Dog glance outside noticing the walkers approaching the house.

They ran out, towards the the cars. Rick gesture Val to stick close to Lori since they discover if someone is within two feet of her, the walkers will just pass by them. Like they do with Val. Rick took advance of this situation and put Lori close to Val. So yeah they had alot of equality time together. Even if Val didn't wanted it or not.

Maggie and Glenn puts the weapons in the back of the car then she runs over where a wood stock was pile and snatched an axe that was close by. She runs back and throw it in to their collects of weapons and hops inside the vehicle then drove off.

* * *

Val-

I kept having weird dreams. The same ones I keep seeing myself eating guts and chasing people. It was gross and cannibalism. There was no way in hell I'd tell anyone in the group. They'll probably think I'm a mini Shane or something. Ugh! You have no idea how it feels to be the total outcast of the group since that zombs couldn't keep his damn teeth away from me! Ugh! I hate zombs more than ever!

Carol opens the car door and lay her hand against my forehead, checking my temperature.

"You're still warm." she mutters.

"What else is new?" I asked sarcastically, then I began to have a coughing fit.

Carol watches me in concern. She rubs my back to sooth me when I stop. "Rick and Daryl found a prison."

"The prison?" I almost shriek.

Carol looks at me confusion.

I blushed. "Sorry I have creepy nightmares about prisons." I lied.

So we finally found the prison, eh? It's about time. Because I thought it'll take forever to find that damn rat hole.

* * *

Rick cuts the chain links, big enough we can all go through the fence.

Glenn was the man to take down any zombs if the bastards got to close to us.

The others huddled while this was happening. Except me and Beth.

"Are you sure you're feeling well for this?" Beth asks.

I take my blanket off and hand it to her. Getting ready to slip through the fence as soon as Rick gives me the signal.

I tsked while popping my knuckles. Oh my god that felt good. I finally get to stretch. "Don't worry about me. I got this and besides I'm feeling better already." I smiled but I was interrupt with a coughing fit and my nose began to bleed.

Beth watches me in concern just like Carol does.

I forced my coughing to stop then wipe the blood off my nose.

Rick then signals me to jump inside, along with everyone else.

"Hurry! Hurry!" he commands.

As soon as everyone is inside Glenn links the fence together with cable. When he finished a zomb throws herself at the chain links. We then moved on the next thing, taking down the bastards in the yard.

We got to the entrance gate, giving us the rest of the view with the yard. I noticed the zombs stumbling around to get to the group.

I smiled.

This is going to be wicked fun to kill these dumbass infecties. Ha ha there's a new name for them! Sweet! I been itching to take my anger on these damn infecties!

"It's perfect. We can shut that gate. Prevent more from filling the yard. We can pick these walkers by tonight." Rick says.

"How do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"Simple we go in and kill as many walkers there are and close the gate shut so the rest won't over run the yard." I spoke up.

It was a great plan because remember what will happen when we take over the prison.

I glanced at Lori.

Now I have to be on my guard to watch those infecties coming near the group.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn volunteered.

Maggie shook her head. "No, sucidice run."

"I'm the fastest." he stated.

I coughed heavy before saying. "True, but it won't matter when they huddle around you like a pack of wolves and after that you're trapped."

"Valerie is right. We can't effort to lose anyone else. That's why you and Maggie draw as many walkers as you can, over there. Pop them through the fence." he points at the fences. "Daryl go back to the tower. Carol you're a pretty good shot. take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower." he pointed.

Everyone kicked it in gear and got ready. Frankly I'm been waiting for this for a while now. I guess killing a few infecties is good exercise these day.

"Valerie you come with me. The walkers won't touch you. Watch my back and kill as many as you can."

"Aye-aye captain." I saluted.

He rolls his eyes at me.

Me and Rick formed a good friendship ever since we left the farm. When he found out infecties didn't try to attempt to eat me. He took advance of this and sent me on gas runs or finding food or water. But usually he could do that so he orders me to stick close to the group especially close to Lori. Me and her have been good friends since we spend a lot of time together. Occasionally she'll get jealous when she notices Rick flirts with me every once and a while. But she thought me and Rick had a sexually relationship; like her and Shane.  
Yeah I know! My first thought was: BITCH YOU'RE CRAZY! WE'RE TRYING TO SURVIVE, AND ALL YOU WORRIED ABOUT IS YOUR HUSBAND HOOKING UP WITH ME! I THINK YOUR HEAD IS BIGGER THAN YOUR BABY BUMP!

Yeah I know. I should of said that but I told her there was nothing to worry about. She didn't give me problems after that but she still glares at me when me and Rick are having a private discussion. Overly paranoid bitch, she's being.

Beth walked up to me, handing my weapons to me. I found a regular bow in a sporting goods store while I was making a gas run this one time. And thought why not. I'm going to need it, might as well put it to good use. So I gather as many arrow there were at the store, took them with me.

So that's my story about how I found my trusty olde bow. Of course Daryl had to teach me how to shoot it right. But I guess I showed him when I was practicing for the first time. Put that in you cornflakes and eat it!

"Thanks," I said.

She nods and goes back to Maggie and Glenn.

"You ready?" Rick asks.

I slip my knife in it's holster. The same old knife Daryl gave me at the farm.

I stood by him. "Is the sky blue?"

Rick smiles at me.

I could tell Lori was watching this because I could feel imagine draggers being throw at my back now.

I glanced at her.

Damn it Lori, mind you own business! I thought.

She's a crazy bitch I'm telling you!

I could hear the other banging and shouting, making alot of noise to get the infecties' attention.

Lori then opens the gate for us.

Rick had his gun pointed and I got my bow ready. We pace around to check if it was safe enough to make a run for it. I was at least six feet away from him and I could tell the bastards started noticing him. So I stood in place and take down a few assholes when they got to close to Rick.

He was already at the gate. A damn flesh monkey tries to get to him. I shoot an arrow at it's skull before Rick had a chance to kick it back. He closes it and turns to shoot a few down before he took cover in one of the towers.

When Rick was safety inside, everyone took all the zombs out in the yards. And I stabbed the ones who were banging the door down to get to Rick.

{click}

Rick come out of the tower with a smile. "Great job, Valerie!"

"No problem." I say.

I turn to glance at the infecties banging on the gate.

"Don't they ever tired?" I wondered.

"So far... No." Rick answered.

"If they did I think we get R&R from all this." I stretch.

"That's a nice idea, but it probably won't happen... Not until we get everything in ordered."

I nodded. "I understand-"

We saw Carol and the others walk out on the yard.

"We haven't had this much space since we left the farm!" she exclaimed.

An infectie begins to get up but Glenn stops it by slamming a bar pole through it's head. T-Dog cheers causing me to laugh. Haven't seen him this happy since we both found that bottle of scotch and 'grass' at some dope head's house, we were crashing for that night. When Rick found us, he couldn't believe we've be doing stuff like that, at a time like this. But we just laugh hysterically at him.

Then Lori walks out last. Seeing her swallow belly.

I look at Rick. "Are you going to forgive her?"

"I have to a degree." Rick replied.

"A degree?" I echoed.

"I forgave her what happen between her and Shane. She thought I was dead. There's no point being angry about that but she kept it from for that long makes me not trust her anymore."

I nodded. "I can relate to that."

Daryl walks up to me. "Great job, smartass." he remark.

I smirked. "Thanks, Jack. Couldn't do it without the Rickster over here." I threw a thumb at Rick's direction.

"Jack?" Carl wondered.

I instantly perked up. "Oh it's short for jacka-" but I was rudely interrupt by Daryl and Rick covering my mouth.

"He don't need be learning that stuff!" Daryl whispered harshly, Rick nods in agreement in the background.

They both let go.

"C'mon, he's bound to learn it someday. He's always around you and my homie over there." I say throwing another thumb towards T-Dog. Yes T-Dog is my homie. Wanna fight about it, go ahead!

"What about me?" T-Dog asks.

"Oh nothing," I dismissed. "Just doing Val things."

He smirks then nods before setting his stuff down.

I turn to Carl and ruffled his hair.

He smacks my hand away. "Stop Val, I'm not a kid anymore."

I smiled. "You're right, your a little punk."

He rolls his eyes before walking off

I laughed. I always thought it was funny as hell picking on Carl. But I guess he gets annoyed about it.  
3333

We all gathered around the fire except Rick and Daryl. They were on look out.

"Like mom used to make." Glenn muttered, throwing a bone from owl Daryl caught.

I don't know why, but I hate my meat cooked now. Maybe it's an after effect from being bit. I've always noticed when I eat raw meat I always feel better even when I sick as hell. Everyone thinks it's gross but I think it tastes freaking delicious!

Walk over to Daryl, gives me a hand while I attempt to climb on the flipped bus.

"What'd you doing?" he asked.

"Just wanted to see my favorite jackass was up too." I commented, handing him a bowl of food.

Daryl rolls his eyes before taking a bite. "Good one."

It was quiet between us now, the only thing I could hear was damn infecties and Beth singing.

"Of all the money that e'er I had  
I spent it in good company  
And all the harm I've ever done  
Alas it was to none but me  
And all I've done for want of wit  
To mem'ry now I can't recall  
So fill to me the parting glass  
Good night and joy be to you all

So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
And gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be to you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
They're sorry for my going away  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
They'd wish me one more day to stay  
But since it fell unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be to you all

Fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
And gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be to you all

La La

But since it fell unto my lot  
That I should rise and you should not  
I gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be to you all

Good night and joy be to you all."

I remembered Beth and Maggie singing this because I started humming to the tune, causing Daryl to smirk.

I saw this. "What that look for?"

He laughs. "You suck at singing, I can tell."

I punched him in the arm. "Don't be judging on singing skills. Your just jealous I have a beautiful voice."

"Is the sound of a dying horse sounds good?"

"No." I answered.

"That's what you sound like." he teased.

Again I punched him in the arm. "Nobody like a liar Daryl."

I jumped off and made my way back to the group. Better get some shuteye because it's going to be one hell of a day tomorrow.

* * *

Like I remembered Rick woke us up bright and early, honestly it sucked because I wouldn't mind snoozing for a few more hours.

Rick waits for me to give him the signal to opens the gate.

Hershel looks at me while I pulled my knife out of it's holster. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"You're still sick, don't strain yourself."

"I'll be ok," I smirk. "I've gotten this far, didn't I?"

He gives out a defeated sigh. "You're right, but please watch yourself. We don't want anything happening to you."

I look at Maggie, who nods.

"Okay, I promise. As long you don't get a chuck ripe out of ya."

I glance at Rick giving him the signal I was ready. He pulls the gate open. I took my place in front of everybody. Taking down some dumbass infecties.

We stay in formation, taking down any zombs that got close enough to kill.

I saw one getting too close to Maggie. I ran over to her side, stabbing the fucker the side of the head.

"Watch it, Mags. They'll get you if you don't watch your back."

She nods. "Got it!"

"Valerie!" Rick called.

"What?" I replied, after taking another bastard down.

"Go on and tell us how many are out there."

I ran ahead and stop when I saw huge group of infecties huddle in one spot.

10...15...20...30...

I paced backwards, pulling Rick again a wall. Hiding them from the herd.

"How many?" he panted.

"I lost count after 30." I said.

"Shit!" T-Dog hissed.

Two zombs dressed with army gear walk out next to a garbage dump then another two walk out right next to us.

Daryl aims his crossbow at them. I stop him before he could waste his arrow on it.

"It won't work, kill them like this." I run up to the infectie, and like always it doesn't take notice of me. I push it down with my leg, ripping the helmet off and stabbing it in the eye socket.

Everyone attack the zombs like I did, killing them quicker. I ran over to a another gate, closing it fast before any can get out.

"Rick!" I called.

Within seconds he locked the damn gates.

We go back in killing the leftover infecties that were still going after us.

After we got finish with them, Glenn was going to get the rest of the group until Rick stopped him.

"Stop."

"What? It looks-" he was cut off.

"But it isn't." I pointed towards civilian. "And over there, there's two more. If I didn't know any better I'd say somewhere in this prison that's a gap-big enough for walkers to get through."

"If there walls down there's no way we can rebuild them." Glenn said.

"We can't risk a blind spot." Rick said. "We have to push in."

We walked over to an entrance to a block.

Rick stops before we go in. "Valerie, you have an advance since walkers won't attack you. You tells us if you see or hear anything. I'm making you the leader for this."

I nod. "You can always count on me." I saluted.

He rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. "Ladies first."

* * *

We went inside the smell of decay and old blood flooded my nose. Everyone spread out inside and Rick walk up to a tower, finding some key for the block cell.

So now Rick was unlocking the door and then push it open. He let me go ahead of the group before anyone else did.

Instantly I could smell a light decaying scent until I got second floor on the block. Daryl aimed his crossbow at one of the cells until we heard a banging noise.

We walked towards where the sound came off when suddenly a zomb throw itself on the cell bars. Then another did the same. Both Rick and Daryl pull out there knives.

{click}

They push another corset on the floor for me and T-Dog to carry out. And I'll tell you, these shit heads are heavy as hell. What have they been eating... Other than people... But still! I thought being a damn zombie would have you lost weight but apparently it hasn't.

We threw the body on the pile before going back.

My throat was dry and it burned. I couldn't take it.

I guess Carol saw this because she came up to me. "Drink this."

I look to find her holding a bottle. "No thanks, I'm fine."

"You're lying," she place the bottle in my hand. "You need water in your body."

I heard her walk away. I drink it but not because I felt like it, I did it since it'll stop Carol from worrying. She's like a mother figure to me. I guess she's the only person I know that actually cares about me to watch over me like a mom should act towards her kids. That's why I love and respect her.

I suddenly stop, my grip on the water bottle loosen, making it fall. Blood begins to drip out of my nose then my right eyes. I touch the blood and saw it was black.

_Oh god!_ Was my last thought. Before I stopped breathing and blacked out.

* * *

RainbowKissez101: Val is back bitch lol I bet you've been dying to ready season 3 :) well don't worry it's here! review and you get chapter 2 fast


End file.
